After the Blood
by SBMntReader
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Winchesters. AU. Wolfram visits - and Dean finds out what Erik did to him, and wants to do to him - is it a dream? Sam, Bobby, Pam. Dean/OC.
1. Chapter 1:AtB

**After the Blood**: **Chapter 1**

* * *

This story is the sequel to **Meet the Winchesters **_(True Blood/Supernatural cross), _story ID # 5804586**. **In order to understand this story you really need to read the other one first. Also, **Meet the Winchesters **was written using charactors I created for another story of mine called **Meet the Ancients**_(True Blood only), _story ID # 5727832 . If you want to get the full understanding of the Erik/Magan/Wolfram dynamic you need to read it first as it was set a month ahead of the Winchester stories.

* * *

I have alot of ideas for these new stories, and have a folder in my computer dedicated to all the ideas I have for them so that when I get around to writing them I will not have to rely on memory.

Currently all of my stories use charactors I created in Meet the Ancients. I have plans to write more stories along the same lines, some of which will be different crossovers. Below I have listed the stories in what is or will be the timeline for when they are supposed to happen.

I am also thinking about writing a prequel to Meet the Ancients on this site's sister site (fictionpress(dot)net) which would be about Magan and Wolfram only, plus add some of the other Ancients. It would be set years before Magan meets Erik.

If you would like to ask me something just PM me and I will get back to you.

Meet the Ancients - True Blood - id:5727832- in progress

Ancient History - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Queen - True Blood - story idea

Meet the King - True Blood - story idea

It Always Comes Back to the Blood - True Blood/Dexter cross - story idea - Dexter/Erik N.; will not be slash

Crystal Falls (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

The Ancient Revelation - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Winchesters - True Blood/Supernatural cross - id:5804586 - complete

After the Blood - True Blood/Supernatural cross, sequel to Meet the Winchesters - id:5959414 - in progress

Halloween Ball (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

How to Profile a Vampire - True Blood/Criminal minds cross - story idea

_currently unnamed_ - True Blood/NCIS/NCIS: LA cross - story idea

Erik's Tribunal/Death of the Magister (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

What Gods Are These? - True Blood/Supernatural cross - story idea - Castiel/Erik N.; will not be slash

_currently unnamed - _True Blood/SG-1 cross - story idea - Daniel J./Erik N.; will not be slash, will also include Elise.

Vegas Baby (may change name) - True Blood, or possible TB/Las Vegas cross - story idea - silliness

High School Reunion - True Blood - story idea

Chicago, One Year Later - True Blood - story idea

* * *

**From the end of Meet the Winchesters: story ID # **_**5804586**_

When I was done with Dean I used one of my fangs to slice open my tongue before standing and deeply kissing my mate – making sure I left some of my blood in her mouth.

_You know what I would like for you to do for me My Lover_.

_Love, I don't understand why you want me to do this_.

_I thought I might reward him; he will most likely want to be able to go again, now he can._

_And you will always know where he is – among other things. Or are you forgetting that?_

_There is that, Lover. I am counting on it._

I left the bedside as swiftly as I had approached, and turned to watch one last time as she fell forward to kiss him deeply. I smirked and laughed softly to myself as I let myself out.

* * *

**NOW:**

Still chuckling to myself, I closed the door to the bedroom. Dean may have thought it a good idea to physically mark my mate – but now I have him marked as mine. My good mood evaporated when I turned to find an anxious Sam watching Pam and Wolfram – surprisingly, Bobby was silent. A low growl escaped from me – causing Sam to look in my direction, and I noticed that my return seemed to relieve him. _So, what mischief has Wolf been up to so far, and what does he have planned? I do wish I did not have to put up with him for Magan's sake._

Pam rolled her eyes and informed me, "He insisted on coming down even after I warned him that we were not to interrupt you for the rest of the night Master."

Knowing Wolfram, there is no way Pam could have stopped him once he made up his mind. There is also no way I am going to be able to do any further hunting tonight; and I need to finish feeding somehow.

"Pam, could you go and bring some donor blood down from the bar for me – B positive if we have it."

Then, I turned my attention to Wolfram. "So Wolf, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked sarcastically, "As you can see I am busy here."

Wolf walked over to the chairs and sat down, "This one is not your dinner tonight? Mind if I have a bite, I have not eaten for a couple weeks now and could do with a snack."

"No, he is not. That would be his brother … in the bedroom … with Magan." I informed him with a grin, glad to see that I had gotten a reaction out of him with the last bit of news. _That felt good, showing him how he no longer has any say in her life. _"They are both under my protection – you may not touch either of them. I gave them my word." I heard a sigh of relief from over the phone and saw the tenseness leave Sam –_though I did not say that for them, I said it because it is true_.

"You are allowing a human to fuck Magan alone? Why, Erik … I am surprised by you." _Probably because I know he never let Magan screw anyone alone when she was with him._

"I liked the idea of having a willing Hunter for a meal, and Magan found him attractive." I explained to him.

Wolf seemed amazed by that statement. "You had a Hunter enter Fangtasia … and you allowed him to end up in bed with your mate? How did that happen?"

"They are both Hunters. It is a long story – I will tell it to you at a later date." I told him firmly.

"Ahhhemmmm, is Dean okay then?" I heard from the phone; Wolf started and stared at the phone. I guess Bobby could not contain himself any longer. Very well, he seems to be a father figure to the two boys. I best assure him they are safe.

"And that is a third Hunter Wolf." I informed him.

I addressed Bobby over the phone. "Yes, Dean is more than fine Bobby - now that I am done with him; and he was delicious. He is still … occupied with my mate and quite enjoying himself. I doubt he even noticed when I took him blood, she is using her telepathic skills to intensify what he feels and dampen any thoughts of me. I need to hang up with you for now. Do not worry, they are both still under my protection and may leave when they chose to, completely unharmed by any vampire in my area."

"That is just too much information. I didn't need or want to hear details about Dean's shenanigans. However, I will hold you to that vampire. I know where you are." Bobby told me. "Sam –call me after you and Dean leave and let me know that you are both okay."

"Will do Bobby." Sam said - and I heard the line go dead.

Since both Wolf and Sam were looking at each other curiously – I decided that introductions were in order.

"Wolf, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Wolfram, he is Magan's previous vampire lover."

Sam looked at me curiously and asked, "Is this who you were referring to earlier?"

At the same time Wolf asked, "You were talking about me?"

"Both Magan and I mentioned you at various times in the course of the night Wolf – for various reasons." I informed him _– and quite enjoyed his discomfort at the news._

"So, what do you know about me Sam?" Wolf asked him, using that low drawn out voice of his I hated.

"Well, Magan told Dean and I that you were her first vampire and that you are much older than Erik. Erik said that the vampire who made you and the vampire who made his Maker are the same vampire, which resulted in an unbreakable bond between Magan and Erik. Oh, and he also told me she used to hunt with you, and was with you for 16 years before the Great Revelation"

"They told you quite a lot about me – considering Erik does not plan to turn you."

_Damn him, now he is trying to scare Sam despite the fact he heard I have pledged my word, my honor, to allow the boys safe passage through my territory._

Sammy shot a worried glance at me, I shook my head to reassure him, then he continued, "I just don't see how it's possible though. She had to have met you at least nineteen years ago if that is true, and she looks to be 25 years old max."

Wolf started to answer him, but I interrupted saying, "I told him that it was Magan's information to reveal if she chose to; you know how she is Wolf." I warned him. _At least he should considering that behavior is one of the main reasons she left him._

"That I do." He conceded.

Sam changed the subject and asked, "So, when do you think Dean will be ready to leave? He must be almost done by now."

I allowed my mind to connect to my mate's. _Hmm, he is still going strong … I doubt he will be done soon, and if he does not stop soon he is going to have questions that I do not want to answer_. Magan opened her mind up fully to me, allowing me to experience what she presently was. _I felt every stroke, every touch, every kiss and nip. Her pleasure lapped over me in waves, and my resulting pleasure returned to her – intensifying her feelings, which in turn she poured into him._ _He seems to be skilled for a human. Pulling back I asked, how many times so far My Lover?_

_This is three, going on four._

_I am going to have to find some way to end this before he gets curious as to just what happened._

In the background I heard Sam ask, "Ahem Erik, what are you doing?"

Wolf answered with, "I imagine he is linked into Magan's mind right now. He is not going to respond to you."

Pam returned then, carrying a container of ½ dozen blood packets. "This is the last of the B positive, where do you want them Erik?"

Shifting my attention back to her, I considered my options before telling her to place them in the fridge; then I had an idea. "Pam I would like for you to go in with Magan and Dean to heal the bitemarks on him. He was too uncomfortable with the idea of me doing so - and Pam, just heal the marks."

She rolled her eyes before putting the blood away and then headed into the bedroom muttering about human close-mindedness and prudishness.

* * *

_Wow, I'm a sex god tonight. Didn't think I had it in me to be able to last this long. And the intensity is unbelievable. At least Magan is allowing me to lead this time. Though she sure knows what she is doing, I've even learned a few new tricks_. _Screwing vampires sure seems to have had its advantages for her._ I slowly slid into Magan again. After fully sheathing myself in her, I began to rhythmically pump into her as she clenched her muscles around my length. She reached around my back and pulled herself up to lick along my jaw-line before scraping her teeth over first one and then my other nipple. I shuddered with pleasure as I increased my strokes and she pulled me down to her so that she could lick and then suck on the puncture marks Erik left on my chest. That felt sooo good – I groaned and exploded in her as the door to the room opened. _I was too far gone into what I was experiencing, so I ignored it. _Magan gripped me tighter and flipped me onto my back. I ran my hands up her arms and pulled her mouth to mine hungrily while she bit into my lip and ground her hips against me to bring forth her own passionate release. Opening my eyes, I saw the blonde from the door staring down at my chest with her fangs run out.

"Hey … Pam", Magan commented, "What are you doing in here."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Erik did not tell you yet?"

"No Pam, he didn't." She answered with a strained smile. "That's why I asked you."

"He told me to come in and heal the bitemarks on this one." She said as she waved her hand in my direction. "He felt that a female would be more acceptable for him."

This situation could get interesting I thought. I smiled and spread my arms out wide. "Well, have at it then_." Did I just say that to a vampire? When did I start trusting these vamps?_

Magan curled up along side of me – but for some reason she looked concerned. Pam started slowly, sensually licking around the marks, before scraping her fangs, followed by her tongue, across them. I could hardly believe how turned on it made me. No wonder so many people are having sex with vampires. Reaching down, I guided one of Pam's hands onto my cock before reaching up under her shirt. When I looked into her face though I realized that – despite the fact she was expertly giving me a hand job – her eyes were locked on Magan. _What is going on here? _I wondered.

"Pam prefers women Dean."

I looked over at Magan, "How did …"

"Since Erik told your brother I may as well tell you, among other things, I'm a telepath – I can read your mind."

She reached over, lifted Pam's head up and gently kissed her full on the lips. I noticed then that Erik's bitemarks had disappeared; it was as if they had never existed. _That is a useful fact to know, vampire spit heals wounds fast_. As I lay beneath them, I watched Pam use her other hand to pull Magan closer to her and deepen the kiss – with tongue. _I responded as any red-blooded guy would – I got rock hard instantly._ As things began to heat up between the two of them I thought to myself _this is better than porn_. _Busty Asian Beauties has nothing on this_. Suddenly there was a blur and I realized that Pam was feeding from Magan's wrist – and with that pained look on her face, I don't think it is doing anything for Magan – I'm glad it wasn't me though.

"Dean …Go. Unlock. The Door. Now." She enunciated.

I paused – wondering what was going on.

"Go. Now."

As I began to saunter over to do as she requested she said, "Hurry." In a low calm voice.

I unlooked the doors – they suddenly flew open and my eyes registered two blurs streaking by. Pam tumbled across the room and slammed into the wall, cracking it, while an unknown vampire took up position between Magan and me. I observed Erik move menacingly in Pam's direction, then freeze and return to his mates' side when she called him to her. After a brief exchange he bit into his own wrist and held it to her mouth; I watched her place her mouth over the wound and begin drinking. _That is just so wrong on so many different levels, how can a human even consider doing that?_

"I do not care that she is my child – I am going to kill her!" I heard Erik roar. _He looked and sounded more dangerous than anything I would care to deal with._

"No you're not." Magan contradicted him in a calm voice. "It's as much your fault as it is hers. You know she rarely feeds before Fangtasia closes. If you had made sure she ate before coming in there would have been no problem. Besides, she meant to bite Dean – you gave his brother your word that you would limit how much blood was taken from him, and that he can leave unharmed when he chooses. I had a bad feeling about your great idea from the start, so I watched and made sure you kept your word by placing my arm between them."

Feeling exposed, I snagged my pants and pulled them on under the watchful eyes of the strange vampire. Glancing back at the door, I saw that Sammy was now standing there. I strode over. "What's goin' on Sammy?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The two of them suddenly became frantic to get in here, and I heard Erik say something about the doors automatically locking when closed from the inside. Then, all of a sudden, they got in. That's all I know."

"That must be why Magan told me to unlock the doors. Who's the dude?"

Sammy smiled at this, "Evidently he is Magan's first vampire lover; name's Wolfram … and Erik doesn't seem to like him very much."

Until that moment, Wolfram had been focusing his attention on Magan, then he was staring intently at me. _I do not like the scrutiny he is placing me under_. Suddenly, I heard Wolfram ask, "You bonded him Erik?"

_**What the fuck does that mean?**_

* * *

**Reviews are like chocolate; please, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Blood: Chapter 2**

* * *

I heard Wolf ask, "You bonded him Erik?"

_Damn, I did not want Dean to find out. Now I will have to fully explain all this to him. I do not know why Wolf feels entitled to interject himself into my business. I wish there was some was to get him out of Magan's life - and thus mine as well. I had better deal with Pam first. Magan is correct – but still she never should have fed on my mate either. _

In a barely civil tone I answered, "Yes, I did Wolf."

"What bond is he talking about?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Wolf, Dean, Sam – go sit in the other room. I need to deal with Pam first."

Dean started to ask another question, but his brother grabbed him and said, "Come on Dean", and led him away. _I like him. He is most definetly the smarter one - knowing when it is not a good time to push me._

After they were out of earshot, Wolf queried, "Not your best moment Viking, I would love to know why you would do so. How did you do it though? I just do not see him willingly consuming your blood."

"If you had kept your mouth shut … never mind ... just go wait with the boys. We can talk about it when I get in there so I do not have to repeat myself." I replied with a scowl.

He raise and eyebrow and tilted his head before leaving and I shut the doors firmly behind him.

"I am so sorry Master. I do not understand how I bit your mate. Do with me as you please, as Sherriff it is your choice.

After Pam's plea, Magan walked around me to go to her side. When I moved to stop her though – she put out her hand and told me, "Don't". Through the bond, I could feel her determination to handle the situation in her own way. Despite the fact that I still wanted to tear Pam apart, I knew that she was no longer a threat to my mate and decided to just wait and see how she handled it. She continued over to Pam and reached down to help her up. I watched my child pull away from Magan and look over at me. When Magan reached for her again I nodded, and she allowed my mate to take her hand to lead her to the chair in the corner.

"Pam," she explained, "you didn't try to feed on me – you tried to feed on Dean. However, Erik made an agreement with the hunters in which he would only take a certain amount of blood from Dean, and they could leave unharmed when they chose to. He gave his word to them. I only made sure that he kept it by putting myself between you and Dean."

She paused for a moment and then continued, "There is also another reason Erik is so mad. My blood causes any vampire who drinks it to place me as their most important thing to protect. That response will never go away. It is why Wolf was in a defensive position for me. It is also why Oddvar and Vala attacked Erik last month; they thought he was attacking me when in reality we were wildly fucking each other. In fact I was so focused on Erik I never noticed them enter Fangtasia or else I would have made sure they knew about him first. Neither of us wanted for you to have a conflict between Erik and I, so we had been trying to keep you from having any of my blood."

I was still furious. Magan felt it and left Pam's side to come to my own. "Erik …"

"Yes Lover." I responded to her carefully. I know she is going to say something rational in an attempt to defuse the situation we were in.

"You would have shared me with Godric – correct?"

_I wanted to deny it, but I knew that she already knew the truth. There is nothing I would have denied Godric_. "Yes – but only if you agreed", I conceeded.

"As if I could deny you something such as that." _She has a point there_.

"Erik, I did this – I agreed. She is your child. She has always been completely loyal to you. She would never deliberatly hurt you or put you in danger. Neither would she knowingly or willingly take something that is yours. Just get over it." She scolded.

_Damn, I knew she was going to say something like that. Still, I have to refute some of what she argued if for no other reason than I cannot completely give in to her in front of another vampire. I have my pride_. "Lover, I only agreed that I would share you."

I could feel how exasperated I was making her, but did not expect her answer. She took my hand and started leading me toward Pam. In a clipped voice she said, "Fine, then let's all screw each other silly while everyone else waits for us."

_Over the bond I knew she thought I was being childish - me! A 1000 year old vampire! Yet to give her credit, put that way, it sounded slightly ridiculous, but I liked the idea and Pam cautiously appeared to be all for it. Still I have responsibilities that i need to take care of first_. Sighing dramatically – I gave up. "No, we will deal with the Dean issue first; but later … ", I smiled suggestively, "Well, we will have to see."

I kept Pam with me while my mate went to get dressed. I explained to her how Magan and I had bonded Dean while we smoothed over the rift between us – not completely, but mostly. All too soon she returned to us dressed in a long filmy skirt, demure crocheted top and simple sandals – her hair merely held back with a single mother-of-pearl barrette.

"Are we all ready yet?" Magan inquired, meaning had pam and I cleared up some of your misunderstanding.

Pam and I nodded; I wrapped my arm around my mate and the three of us entered the living area. We were greeted by three different expressions on three different faces. Pam made her apologies' and made her way back up to Fangtasia. Through our bond, Magan told me _I am going to get everyone something to drink before we get started_. I nodded and she asked, "Sam, what would you like to drink?"

He thought a moment, "Water … or a coke would be fine."

"I don't have any coke – but I do have craft-brewed root beer or cherry crème soda, would you like one of those?"

"Sure … root beer then."

"And, I'll have a double Jack Daniel's." Dean informed her belligerently. I felt my anger beging to rise again.

"Sorry," She told him, "I already know what you are having, the "I've been fed on by a vampire special" – same as I am."

She headed for the refrigerator, I pushed my anger down as I warned him in a low voice, "I would moderate my tone – if I were you – when speaking to my mate."

He began pacing and glared at me, "So what the hell is a bond and what the fuck does it mean for me? ! ?"

"We will converse when Magan returns." I answered smoothly – and in a tone that allowed for no disagreement – as I glared at Wolfram. He sat there tranquilly, taking in the storm he had initiated. I glanced at Sam, but he just seemed to be trying to gauge and analyze what everyone else was thinking and doing.

Dean suddenly strode toward the bedroom. "I'm getting dressed." He barked out before I could question him as to his motives.

After he left the room, Magan brought out two glasses of blood and a bottle of root beer for Sam. He watched as Wolf and I began drinking the blood – then asked, "Is that synthetic?"

"No, it is real blood. Donor blood specifically collected for vampires; it is not treated in the same manner as medical donor blood to extend shelf life." I explained to him.

"Well then why don't you live off of it instead of the True Blood or people?"

"Because taking blood straight from a human tastes so much better."

He seemed to remember our previous conversation and merely replied, "Oh."

* * *

I returned to the room at the same time as Erik's mate did. Before seating herself, she handed me a glass containing a thick dark green fluid and a bottle of water. "Drink all of both," she told me firmly.

I looked at it, I've never seen anything like it before, and then asked incredulously, "You expect me to drink this? It looks like ... pond scum."

"I'll admit that there is some algae in it, but it also has all kinds of nutrients in it which your body needs to repair itself after being fed on. Just try it."

I saw that she was drinking the same thing, but I raised an eyebrow and questioned her again, "Are you really serious?"

"Look,", she said, "If you want to go back to hunting at full strength in less than two weeks you need to drink it. Then you need to drink one in the morning and one in the evening for the next three days. In addition, you need to drink plenty of water and eat right. No bacon cheeseburgers – but you may have all the steak you want as long as you don't mix it with dairy."

_How did she know the one thing to say which would make me seriously listen to her? Hunting is the most important thing in my life, and I need to get back out there and kill some of the evil sons of bitches._ I looked around the room; everyone was watching me to see what I would do. Tentatively, I took a small sip – it wasn't so bad – kinda fruity. I took another, longer sip. "Okay, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Why no dairy though?"

"You can have dairy, just not within an hour of an iron rich meal. The calcium binds to some of the iron – so you absorb less of it when you need to be consuming more." She patiently explained to me.

I exploded, "So now I'm on some freakin diet of some sort? How come no one told me about this earlier?"

"We weren't going to tell you, thought you would know how best to deal with anemia on your own. You don't have to eat what I tell you to – but if you ignore my suggestions, you'll feel rundown and tired for longer. Don't you think that I've dealt with combating the effects of being a vampires meal for a while – what with all my years with Wolf, and now with Erik?"

That reminded me. Angrily I rounded into Erik, "Now, will you tell me what the fuck a bond is, and what it means for me?"

He sneered, "It means that there is a non-physical link between the two of us."

"Yeah, ok … you wanna elaborate on that?"

"I will always know how you are feeling and where you are. Also, and this may help you in your line of work, no other vampire may touch you without having to deal with me. Under our laws, you are considered mine alone to use – and the penalties are steep for those who would even touch you. In addition, since I am a powerful vampire, you have some protection from certain other supernatural beings such as shifters, weres, fairies and some witches. For the next few weeks, you will have heightened senses and heal faster. In addition, you will be more … appealing to other humans."

Sammy snorted and said softly, "Just what he needs – more charm."

I weighted what he had told me. "Other that the "mine" bit, this bond doesn't sound too bad. So does it cover Sammy also?"

"No, that would require a mutual blood exchange between him and me."

That got my attention, "What the hell are you talking about? I never drank any of your blood!"

It only takes a few drops." He smirked, "I left some of my blood in my mate's mouth when I was finished with you. Afwerward, you kissed her."

Sam and I both cried out, "You what!"

Meanwhile, Wolfram laughed and commented, "So that is how you did it. When are you going to tell them the rest?"

If looks could kill, Wolf would have a stake in him right now. "What else can I expect?" I asked him uneasily. Then looking over at Magan I asked her, "How could you do something like this to another person?"

She did not even look sorry when she explained, "That would be Wolf's fault. I've been around vampires, and been treated as an equal, for so long now that in many ways I think and act more like a vampire than as a human. Beside – it is not as is you did not enjoy the side effects. When is the last time you performed so many times in a row, in such a short amount of time? It is well known in certain circles that vampire blood easily beats Viagra."

I considered for a moment and realized I was still hard, horny and ready to go. "You have a point, the answer is never. But the pair of you did it was against my will. Why did you do it? It wasn't part of our agreement."

"Erik was very unhappy that you left a physical mark over my femoral artery", Magan explained to me.

_So that's what I'm paying for. Still it may be worth it ... maybe._ As Erik still had not answered my other question, I asked again, "What else can I freakin expect?"

With a half smile on his face, he told me, "Well, there are the dreams."

_That did not sound good, I have enough trouble with nightmares as it is._ Apprehensively I said, "What dreams?"

He had a big smile on his face now, "The explicit ones in which you are sexually attracted to me."

_**Oh hell no!**_

* * *

Erik told me that you are supposed to review, you don't want to make him mad, do you?


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Blood: Chapter 3**

* * *

_Oh, hell no! _I thought before saying aloud what I was thinking, "Oh, hell no! There is no friggin' way that is going to happen!"

Sammy, in the meantime was trying to keep from laughing. I'm sure he thinks I deserve getting dreams like that for getting involved with vampires.

"It's not funny bitch." I snapped at him when a chuckle escaped.

"Jerk." He replied.

"Look on the bright side," Magan observed, "It'll keep you from having as many nightmares."

Glancing back at Sam I saw that his smile had changed into a look of concern. "I don't have nightmares." I refuted.

"Dean, it is very, very difficult to lie to a telepath, and you don't have the right mindset for it anyways." Magan enlightened me.

"Well, maybe a few – but who doesn't?" I conceded, and then inquired, "Just how long does this bond last for?"

"It is generally considered to be permanent." Erik answered with a smirk.

_Shit ! Just what I don't need in my already fucked up life right now._

"When is it not considered permanent?" Sammy asked him_. I'm glad he caught that – I sure didn't._

Erik looked thoughtful before replying, "You want to answer that question Wolf? It seems you want to place yourself in my affairs, and you did initiate this whole discussion to begin with."

Magan added, "I know that it is because of our past, but you keep forgetting that I am fully, unbreakably bonded to Erik – not you. In addition, your past actions are the reason for that bond. If you hadn't given me so much of your blood - I wouldn't be bonded to Erik the way I am."

"But darling", he implored, "I was afraid I would seriously injure or kill you if I did not. Besides, you also know why I can not help but act the way I do."

Erik growled at him and looked as if he wanted to attack him. _I just don't understand why these three act this way around each other. I wish I did._

"Boys," Magan said firmly – then went on in a no nonsense voice, "Wolf, I've told you before … quit calling me darling, I know you only do so to piss Erik off. Now answer Sam's question."

For a while, there was silence. Wolfram looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. The expression on his face clearly said, _"Do I have to?"_Meanwhile, Erik was smiling as if he was the kid who got the prize out of the cereal box. Magan sternly glared at Wolf and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well … "

Slowly, reluctantly he informed me, "Alric, my sire, is able to nullify any bonds Erik makes. He has already done so for two bonds Erik wished to be rid of. It is very rare for another vampire to be able to do so, but he is very, very old and he is also Erik's grandsire."

"Okay, so let's do it. Where do we find him?"

"He is currently unavailable till Tuesday night. There is one small item I still need to tell you, you have not asked what the process is to accomplish breaking the bond."

I had the feeling I was in for some bad news. Apprehensively, I asked, "So … what is it?"

"You need to follow the same steps to create bond with Alric."

Unbelievable, I do not want to be going around drinking vampire blood. That's just too icky. Then I thought of something else, "I can see how that might break the one I am in – but how does it help me out of a new one with Alric? I don't know that I care to just trade one bond for another."

"We older vampires can, and usually do, turn off the ability to blood bond humans. Extremely old vampires can break the bonds of younger vampires in their direct lineage without creating a new bond."

Magan cut in, "If it makes you feel any better Dean, I never had a blood bond with Wolf during the time I was his companion, for that reason."

"It sounds as if you either need to stay bonded to Erik or drink Alric's blood Dean." His brother added.

I thought for a moment, I do not dig guys – I most definitely prefer girls. _How bad could these dreams be? They certainly can't be worse than the nightmares I already have about all the freaky things I have seen._ Finally, I answered, "How bad can a few dreams be? I sure don't wanna drink any vampire blood."

Clearly, no one expected me to say that, although Erik seems pleased with what I said. At least he still had a wide grin on his face.

"Ahem … Dean are you sure about this?" Sam asked him.

""Yah … I think I am."

Magan chimed in, "Look, I think you two should stick around for a couple of days before considering that decision set in stone. I'll be staying here with Erik tonight and Sunday night anyways. I can just spend Monday and Tuesday night at his place – and the two of you can use my rental instead of finding a motel somewhere. There's five empty bedrooms and the kitchen is already stocked with everything Dean will need. I just ask that you don't scare the horses. What do you say?"

Sam quickly agreed, "I think we should do it Dean. You won't be able to hunt right away and we can use the time to do some research and find our next job."

I hesitated, _I wonder if Erik will expect to continue to feed from me if we accept his mate's offer. Then again – I wouldn't be adverse to having her in bed again either._

Magan continued, "He wouldn't, you need two weeks to recover before you could be fed on again safely. Did I mention that I have full cable, high speed wireless internet, a heated pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, and a great built in grill available for you to use also?"

I couldn't resist asking, "Porn?"

She sighed dramatically, but I caught her small brief smile, "It's available on PPV, use it if you want."

I glanced back over at Sammy and he quickly nodded. "Okay", I agreed, "We'll stay. How do we get there?"

"Are either of you allergic to cats?" She asked.

Sammy and I both shook our heads no.

"Then I'm going to leave the cats there, but I need to bring the dog back here. Whenever you are ready I will lead you over there and give you the keys."

"Sounds fair enough." I responded. "You ready to go Sam?"

"Sure – whenever you are, but I just want to ask Magan a question first."

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Bobby told us that your being Erik's mate is basically the same thing as marriage, so why do you keep a separate house from him?"

_Now that's a good question, wish I thought of it._

"I came down here from my home on a horse buying trip, partially because the animals I already own are not closely related to the majority of the animals in this area – but also because I knew Wolfram was living in the area and I hadn't seen him for years. I rented the house and stable for the time I planned to be down here, and I've already paid in full. Since I met Erik, I've hardly spent any time at it – but I still need it as a place to keep the horses I buy. Since I have a service to take care of the horses it doesn't matter how much time I actually spend there."

Casually I heard Sammy ask, "So how long had it been since you had last seen Wolfram?"

Magan, Erik, and Wolf all chuckled at his question. _Guess he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was being._

"You want to know how old I am." Magan stated.

* * *

"You want to know how old I am," I heard my mate say, "You just can't reconcile in your mind my apparent age with the amount of time you've been told I spent with Wolf."

Sam sheepishly nodded, "Erik keeps telling me that it is your information to give out."

My mate looked over at me and smiled broadly, "Thank you my Love." Then she returned her attention to the boys. "First, you need to know that Wolf is just over 4700 years old – and that I ingested his blood at least once a week for the first twelve years I was with him. Extremely old vampire blood has certain … properties that most vampires' blood does not have. One of those properties created the situation that irrevocably blood bonded Erik and I. In addition, I am much stronger, physically, than a human – though not as strong as a vampire is. However, the one you are curious about is the one that slowed my aging process down. As a human, I can expect to live 200 to 250 years."

I noticed that both Sam and Dean were slack-jawed at that. I stifled a grin as I thought _silly humans, only able to conceive of time in so few years_.

Dean managed to blurt out, "I think it's only fair that you tell me if I just fucked someone old enough to be my grandmother – or great grandmother."

Magan started laughing. "No, I'm not that old", She explained, "but I am just barely old enough to have been your mother."

"Just … how … old … are you?" Sam inquired of her.

"I was twenty when I met Wolf. I was in a relationship with him for sixteen years. The amount of time between when we parted and when I met Erik is eleven years. I met Erik a little over a month ago. You do the math."

"47."

* * *

So, how was it? Hope everyone liked it. This one was a little slow, but the next chapter will be better.

**BTW: 20 lashes with a wet spagehtti noodle to all those who read and don't review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 AtB**

* * *

"47", I heard Sam say. "You're really 47 years old?"

"Yes, I look closer to my true age since I'm really not very old – in vampire terms. What it really did was allow me to live as a human for a while and still look about the same age as when I first became involved with vampires when I turn."

Dean asked my Lover, "So what exactly are you?"

"Don't worry", she assured him, "You didn't fuck a vampire or even a half vamp. I'm still human – and will be for at least another year."

Wolf added, "You do not have to wait that long. Alric will turn you any time you want."

_I scowled at Wolf; can he not accept that Magan does not want to turn yet? I do not know how she remains so patient with him_.

"I promised Erik to wait a year before I decide when I turn – and then it may be up to 50 years before I actually do. You know that I am in no hurry. Why should I be – thanks to you I have all the time I need?" she informed him.

"You want to be a vampire and plan to be turned into one?" Dean asked her incredulously, "Why the hell would anyone want to do that?"

"For personal reasons," she answered him, "now are you ready to leave?"

The boys looked at each other_. If I did not know any better, I would think that they were telepathic. As it was – they just had been together for so long they could read each other's expressions instantly. _

"Yeah, just let me get my bag", said Dean.

While he was gone, I used our bond to talk to Magan.

_Do you want me to go with you?_

_No, I doubt that they would be comfortable with that. Besides – if we both go Wolf will insist on either accompanying us or waiting for us here. If only I go, he does not get what he wants. I'll just lead them over there in my truck and show them around – unless you want me to take your "vette._

I scowled at that suggestion even though I knew she was not serious. _You could ride over there with them and I could fly you back._

_Can't do it because of Honey, she'd freak out if we tried. I'll do it my way. What's the matter, are you worried that Dean will want more with me?_

_Now I am. What will you do if he does?_

_That depends on how he asks._

_Oh …_

_And if I do, I'll leave my mind fully open so that you can join in. I know how you enjoy that._

_He will not like that._

_So, he doesn't get a vote. _

I thought for a moment, I liked this idea._ How about you initiate another encounter and I will use it and our bond as an excuse to get rid of Wolf. _

She smiled conspiratorially, "Deal."

"What are the two of you planning now?" Wolf asked us.

"None of your business," Magan retorted, "and I am forbidding you to go to my rental until Alric goes over there to break the bond."

Dean chose that moment to return. "Okay, let's go then", she informed the boys and led them away up the stairs.

* * *

We followed Magan up the stairs, but at the top she turned in the direction opposite the bar area and proceeded down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out the back door," came her answer, "that's where my vehicle is parked." With that, we exited the building. She removed a set of keys from her purse and pushed the remote unlock button. To my surprise, the responding vehicle was a silver one-ton mega cab pickup.

"Damn, that's not the type of vehicle I pictured you driving." I told her.

"Erik said almost the exact same thing the night I first met him."

Sammy questioned, "Wisconsin plates?"

"That's where I live." She enlightened us.

She opened the door to get in asking us, "Do you want me to …", then she stopped talking and stared off into the darkness before walking out into the direction opposite Fangtasia. We followed her cautiously. As we walked up behind her, I heard her command, "Release the human and leave now."

A male vampire came forward. Looking at her intently, he silkily purred out, "You are here to also feed me." Then he glanced back at us. She snorted, and before he could say any more she announced, "I am the Sherriff's mate. You know the edict concerning me."

He sniffed the air and immediately fell to the ground on one knee. "Forgive me Mistress if I have offended you or his bonded."

Regally she said, "Rise and leave now."

With a blur, he disappeared, and another blur materialized in the form of the bartender who had waited on us earlier in the evening.

"Chou, take her and see that she is handled properly."

I then noticed that there was a blond girl with a set of bitemarks on her neck standing about six feet away staring blankly ahead.

"Yes Mistress", Chou replied – bowing his head. Turning his attention to the girl, he adopted the same expression and tone the other vampire had used on Magan. "Come … follow me … everything will be alright", he told her – and then returned to the bar while the girl passively followed behind him.

As we headed back to Magan's truck and I processed what we had just seen, Sammy asked, "What's the matter with her? Is she going to be alright?"

Magan explained," He glamoured her, just like he attempted to glamour me – but I'm immune, in a different way than you are. She'll be fine now. Chou will question her as to find out whom she is here with. He'll heal the bitemarks on her and then he'll plant false memories in her mind to cover the missing time. Erik didn't recognize the one who did this – but if he does so again he will be dealt with severely. Erik does not put up with public feeding in and around his bar."

I had a better question, "What was that Mistress crap? Do you have some sort of S & M bondage thing going on or something?"

She shook here head and chuckled a bit, "Hardly. It's a title, a mark of respect for being the mate of a powerful vampire – such as a Sherriff." She added as an after thought, "Oh and you are the bonded he was referring to if you wondered." We reached her truck and she said, "Get in; I'll drive you around to your car. What does it look like?"

As we climbed in I answered, "Black '67 Impala." I was surprised to hear her lightly laugh. "What?" I asked her.

"In high school, before I ever knew vampires existed, my boyfriend of two years had an old Impala – I think his was from the early 70's. Anyways, I have some very fond memories from the backseat of that car."

"What kind of memories?" I asked – remembering my brief time with Anna and the workout we had in the back of my car.

"You know … the usual parking, make out, and end up more than half out of your clothes, high school hijinks." She answered throatily. "As I remember it was comfortable and roomy, plenty of space to explore and experiment – even though he was 6'3" and I'm 5'9"."

I groaned and wished I had not asked. Now I'm going to have thoughts of her and what it would be like with her in the back of my baby."

She laughed again as she stopped behind the Impala. "Don't try playing games with me Dean, I am more than capable of playing them with you, and I'll win every time."

We climbed out of her truck and got into the Impala. I looked over at Sammy – he had a wide smile on his face. "Don't say a word." I warned him.

Still smiling, he asked innocently, "About what? That your horndog ways got you into all this trouble. Or that Magan just managed to make sure that she is in your thoughts for a long, long time? Or that you have more than met your match in her? Or that you screwed someone old enough to be our mother? I can go on if you want."

I backed out and proceeded to follow Magan's truck. "About all of it ", I stated emphatically.

"You made it too easy bro."

"Well at least I managed to score what sounds like a sweet place to stay for a few days – and we will be protected from most of the evil sons of bitches we hunt while we are there."

"Oh shit … "

"What?"

"I promised to call Bobby when we left Fangtasia and let him know that you are okay. I better call him."

"What you going to tell him?"

"The truth … I guess. I mean we're not leaving the area and he'll want to know where we are going next thanks to your lapse in good judgment."

"I aint talkin' to him – so don't even try to give me the phone. If he asks – just tell him I'm too busy following Magan."

Sam dug out the phone and proceeded to call Bobby. _This call should be interesting to listen to; I wonder how many times he'll call me an idjit? _Evidently, Bobby was just waiting for our call because soon after Sammy finished dialing he started talking.

"Hi Bobby – it's Sam again."

"Yes, he's unharmed. We're in the car now … Dean's driving."

I looked over at him and saw a pained expression on his face. "You want to know where we are headed. Ahem … well … we are going to be staying in the area till Wednesday, and – ahem – Magan is letting us use a house she has rented for the next few months while we stay here."

I heard yelling over the phone as Sammy held it away from his ear. When it had quieted down he brought the phone back to her ear and said, "Bobby … yes I'm here … he won't talk to you … the reason we're staying … Dean managed to get himself blood bonded to Erik and the vampire who can break it won't be back till Tuesday night."

He looked over at me in alarm. "No I don't know where we are staying yet – we are following Magan over there right now… Okay … okay … I'll tell her … I don't know what she'll say … okay, I'll call you when we get there. Bye Bobby."

After he hung up I asked, "So … what did he say?"

"He's decided he is going to stay with us while we wait for Alric to keep you from getting into any more trouble. He's leaving right now and expects a call telling him exactly where we are soon, or else he'll go to the bar and confront Erik."

"No friggin' way, you have got to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Nope", Sammy confirmed.

"Shit"

"That about sums it up", he agreed.

We continued in silence while I thought about the implications of Bobby staying with us. I'm sure Sammy was doing the same thing. After about 10 minutes of silence, we turned between a pair of tall posts to go down a paved driveway, and pulled around back of a large Spanish styled house. I parked next to her truck and we got out, following her to the back door. Inside I heard barking, until Magan commanded, "Honey … quiet now." She unlocked the door and we followed her inside – only to be greeted by a largish red pit bull that began licking Magan's hand.

"Come inside said the spider to the fly", Magan quipped, "At least that is what you are thinking."

_I know she is telepathic, but I don't like her listening in on my thoughts._

"Neither did Erik before he learned to read mine."

_You have to be freakin' kidding._

"Nope."

Sammy watched us with interest, but didn't say anything_. _

_I suppose you used to have conversations like this with him._

"For a short time – after he realized the benefits of doing so."

"Who are you talking to Magan?" Sammy asked her finally.

"Your brother", she answered him.

She removed a couple of sets of keys from a rack next to the door and handed us each a set. "These are for the back and front doors", she told us before leading us through some sort of utility room into a large kitchen. She pointed to a closed door. "Pantry's fully stocked – so is the fridge. Hope you boys like to eat healthy." Then she continued, "Dishes are clustered near the dishwasher."

We followed her into a large room dominated by a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall. "TV remote is on the table in front of the sofa. You also should be able to access the wireless Internet anywhere in the house – the password is ViKiNg."

As she walked past a hallway toward a staircase she said, "Master bedroom is down there. I had it made lightproof for the odd occasion Erik and I stay here." Starting up the stairs she said, "The rest of the bedrooms are upstairs."

At the top, she turned to the right and paused at the first door. "This room and the next share a bathroom. I keep the printer in here, as well as assorted extra paper. You may prefer to use one of these rooms Sam if you need to print out your research."

Sammy looked around the room and replied, "May as well."

"Why don't you explore and figure out which room you prefer, then settle in while I show Dean the other pair of bedrooms." She suggested.

"Okay", he answered.

I followed her as she headed for the bedrooms on the other side of the staircase and into the first room. "You can use this bedroom or …" She walked through a bathroom door and then across into a second bedroom. "… if you prefer you can use this one."

I glanced around the room thinking _Much nicer place than our usual motel room_. I started to answer her and found myself pulled to her with her lips locked on mine. Under my shirt, I could feel her hands sliding upward, when suddenly I hear a loud ripping noise. I jumped back in surprise and looked down to see my shirt ripped open from top to bottom. "What … "I started to say.

"I told you I am stronger that a human should be."

_That caused me to think of something else – I don't want to be Erik's blood bitch again_. "Erik …"

"Still owes you …", she whispered huskily in my ear as she wrapped one arm around me to pull me back to her, placing the other on top of my raging hard on, "… until this bond in broken." Then she allowed her hand to graze my skin as she raised it to my shoulders, before using both hands to push both of my shirts and my jacket off onto the floor in a single fluid movement. As she continued slowly tracing her fingertips gently over the contours of my muscles she commented, "You have a warrior's body."

* * *

**I know, you want to read the rest. Sorry, this chapter was starting to get too long so I ended it here. Good news is that I have Chapter 5 more than half on paper and the rest is floating around in my mind, trying to get out. I have some Beta work that I need to finish, and another chapter of a different story I am also writing - so I don't know when I will get it out. **

**If I get alot of reviews though, I will have to make this story my top priority and work on it before I finish my other work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just couldn't get this out of my head – I had to get it into the computer. Hope everyone likes the smut. And **please **review when you are done, I love hearing how people react to my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 5: AtB**

* * *

"You have a warrior's body."

That surprised me, "I do?" _I have always thought of myself as a soldier – but I like the idea of being a warrior better._

She quickly slipped out of her top and bra in order to press herself against my bare skin. I slipped my hands under the band of her skirt in order to grasp her ass and ground myself against her and groaned. She sighed and whispered, "Yes – muscled, but … fluid; the result of using those muscles to fight … or engage in true mock battles. And workouts meant to maintain muscle mass and develop agility." She paused and ran her tongue slowly over where Erik had fed and lightly nipped me before continuing, "Soldiers are heavier muscled … they feel bulkier … clumsier. A soldier can become a warrior – but a warrior will never become a soldier."

In my best seductive tone I asked, "What do you prefer?"

She smiled at me before answering, "Both Erik and Wolf were warriors in their human lives – and both still are. After I left Wolf I found myself going after soldiers – but usually found myself disappointed until I realized the difference, and that the one's I weren't disappointed with were warriors."

With that, she unbuttoned the band of her shirt – allowing everything to drop to the floor – and eased me back toward the bed. As I kicked off my shoes, I was glad I hadn't worn my boots today. I reached down to undo my jeans, but she moved my hands away and did so herself – pushing me back to sit on the bed after she had eased them below my hips. As she knelt to remove them, she swiftly took all of me deep into her mouth then slowly pulled away, running her tongue along the bottom as she did so – causing me to abruptly suck in my breath. Just before she finished her tease, she scraped her teeth over the tip. I grabbed hold of her and stood up, pulling her up with me, before pushing her onto the bed under me. Laughing throatily, she whispered, "So you think you want to be the dominant one here?"

Smiling down at her I answered, "Yahtzee."

She froze under me. _That's a weird reaction, wonder what I did? _"What's wrong?" I asked – raising myself up to get a better look at her.

She shook her head as if to clear it before answering, "Nothing, just don't say that around the others."

_Now I'm confused_. "Say what?"

"Yahtzee."

"Why not?"

"Because it is the basis of the Mayan calendar."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, a joke. It brings to mind bad memories."

I still don't understand – but didn't want to waste any more time on the subject. Lowering my face to hers, I began gently nibbling on her ear – whispering, "You are the most captivating and enigmatic woman I've ever met. I don't think there is any way I could have resisted you." She merely smiled at this as I cupped one hand to the back of her head and traced a long line of kisses along her cheek before hungrily seizing her mouth with mine, using my other hand to caress the contours of her body. She responded, entwining her legs with mine and wrapping her arms around me – matching my kisses with urgent ones of her own. Earlier I had realized how strongly she responded to touch. Using this knowledge, I continued stroking and teasing her with my fingers as I moved my kisses to her collarbone – and then worked my way farther and farther south. From the sounds of her moaning and gasping coupled with her writhing below me, I knew that she was being more than satisfied.

Soon I heard, "Oh gods Dean … yes … yes … oh, oh, oh Dean … please …" I didn't think it was possible – but the sound of her crying out my name like that made me even harder, almost painfully so. I could wait no longer, despite my desire to do so. She was so wet that I slid quickly and easily in – slamming myself in as far as I could go. She cried out my name again and began moving in time to my deep strokes. I could feel myself getting closer and closer – yet I wanted to drag this encounter out longer. I slowed my thrusts to prolong my endurance and she moaned in frustration, "No … Dean … no … more …"

"Sorry babe, I want this to last longer this time." I told her as I stared down into her eyes. She closed them and appeared to be concentrating. For a moment I found myself speeding up – but I gained control of myself and slowed again. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she peered up at me with a questioning look in them.

I let out a low laugh. I wasn't quite sure what I had bested her in – just that I had. I realized up until that point I had felt as if I were hers and Erik's toy, and now I felt as if I were an equal by keeping the pace I wanted. Emboldened, I leaned my head down and slowly licked over the place on her breast that I knew Erik preferred to feed. She shuddered and moaned; I chuckled a little and began to lick and tease the nipple on her other breast. I seized and sucked on it, gently at first, then gradually harder – finally releasing her, scraping my teeth over the nipple as I did so. She was incoherent with lust by then and when I returned my attentions to the first breast, she screamed and exploded with her orgasm. When I felt the intense spasms, I couldn't control myself any longer and buried myself deep within her – roaring out in triumph.

I rolled off Magan and lay on my side next to her, running the tips of my fingers over her. _I'm almost going to miss being able to do this; can't believe I'm still willing and able. Wonder how long this effect is going to last?_ I began to ask her, "So, how long …", when I was interrupted.

"Damn it Dean – do you have a death wish! Are you trying to get yourself killed! This is dumber than that waitress in Tampa! Even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid! Bobby's idea is sounding better and better." Then Sammy stomped off down the hall.

I called out to him, "Sammy …" He ignored me and I soon heard the TV come on downstairs. "Sorry. Maybe I should …" I started to say to Magan when she interrupted me.

"If you want to, but first – what is Bobby's idea?"

_Oops. We forgot to tell her what Bobby is doing. I wonder what her reaction will be. Wait … she should already have read Sam's mind or mine by now. She's just playing games with me. _"I think you already know." I told her.

"True", she admitted, "but I want to hear you tell me out loud just to be sure."

_Hmm … maybe she isn't as good at reading minds as she would have us think._ "Bobby thinks what I did with you and Erik was a major lapse in good judgment. He has decided to come here and stay with Sam and I until Alric gets back, in order to keep me from being an idjit and getting into more trouble. He left while we were traveling here, and if we don't call and tell him where we are – he'll go and confront Erik at Fangtasia."

Watching her, I saw that the last bit of news surprised her. She exclaimed, "He thinks you made a bad decision! It he suicidal? I would think that he – of all people - would know better than to confront a powerful vampire in their power base. Erik's killed people for less before."

_I can't believe she actually admitted to me Erik has killed anyone, I'm still a hunter._

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes he's killed before, and even since I met him. As Sherriff, he is responsible for the behavior, as well as the protection, of all vampires in his area. Do you know who drainers are?"

"Ahem … vampires who kill people by draining them of blood – like the guy Erik had us stake earlier?"

She shook her head, "No. Drainers are humans who use silver to incapacitate a vampire - usually younger, inexperienced ones. Then they drain him or her of all their blood, sending them to final death, so that they can sell the blood on the black market as V. Do you know what V does to a human?"

_Okay – that's bad. I guess I can't blame him for killing them._ "No, I don't", I replied.

"Right now you are feeling the effects of what V does to humans. To vampires it is allowable for a human to consume their blood only if it is given freely – not if it has been purchased or taken."

_I understand now_. "So he only kills drainers then?"

"And heavy users. Or anyone who has killed a vampire illegally. And anyone dumb enough to dare threaten me."

_I thought about what she said. I can't really blame him for killing to protect. Now I understand why there was paperwork involved in killing that renegade. Then I remembered the vampires we have to kill by decapitation. I was about to say something when she answered my question. _

"No one's going to come after you for them. They are a weaker sub-species, hated and hunted by traditional vampires." She changed the subject then, "When do you think Bobby will get here?"

I thought for a moment. "Most likely he'll get here sometime late tomorrow night. It should take him under 20 hours if he is coming from where I think he is, less if he got a bad feeling and left earlier."

"He'll have to use the downstairs master bedroom. It's the only one he'll be able to get to in a wheelchair." She suddenly straddled me and purred, "Now, where were we?'

_Where did that come from?_ "More?" I stammered.

"Of course – you only have another 4 or 5 hours of this …" she took hold of my cock, "… side effect. I need to get back to Fangtasia before dawn – but we still have some time … to enjoy ourselves."

She leaned over and nibbled on my lip, then moved to my ear and down along my jawline. However, when I reached up to wrap my arms around her – she took a hold of my wrists and pushed them down over my head. "No, no … you don't get to do that this time." She whispered to me.

I tried to pull my hands free – but she held them securely. I knew she was strong – but now I have a better idea as to just how strong she is. I couldn't budge my hands from her grip. I felt her fumbling above my head; and when I saw her pull her hands away I realized it was metal – not her fingers – encircling my wrists. I tried to pull my hands down – but only succeeded in clattering a chain against the headboard. "You handcuffed me to the bed!" I accused her.

She smiled, smirked and then purred silkily, "Of course – isn't it obvious?"

I pulled on my arms again and realized that something was strange about these cuffs – they felt … different … heavier than they should be. "And for some reason you had to use heavy-duty cuffs on me?" I asked angrily.

She shook her head. "They aren't heavy-duty, they're silver."

_Silver … Why silver? … To use on a vampire? … Who … Erik … Would she do that? … I do not want to know any more. It is just __too__ much information to process, information I don't want to think about … There is no reason for him to use silver on her … Does she really use them on him? Don't want to know … Don't want to know … Don't want to know … Oh shit, I do __not__ want to think about this. Need to stop … Need to stop …_ "Ouch!" She had bitten my lower lip.

"Quiet … focus on me …"

"Let me go!" I demanded.

She nipped my jawline. "No … be quiet."

She began rubbing her groin against mine. I tried to stifle my groan of pleasure – but failed. In her eyes, I could see amusement. I strengthened my resolve and forced out, "I don't like this game. Let … me … ouch, that hurt!" She had bitten me in the same place she had just nipped.

"I said be quiet. You like what I am doing to you. What you don't like is the feeling of being out of control. Now don't say another word."

She moved so that now she was straddling me over my chest. When she slowly slid a finger inside and began massaging her clit I couldn't help but stare. As I watched, she began breathing harder and started to moan. I found myself breathing harder and moaning along with her; and I could feel my cock twitching in the air. I tried to get my hands free again, and failed again. I wanted to touch her so badly. "Please … let me …"

She froze, "I'm not going to say it again, be quiet. Next time I will gag you and I will blindfold you. Now nod if you understand me."

I started to open my mouth to answer – but looking in her eyes, I saw the determination there. _She is serious. She'll really do it_. I closed my mouth and nodded.

The look in her eyes changed to approval and she withdrew her finger from inside her – then gently ran it slowly along my lower lip. "Good boy", she praised me. I felt one hand snake between my legs as she leaned back on one arm, while with the other she began masturbating again. As she moved, her arm kept rubbing against the family jewels – sending jolts of pleasure through me. When she began moaning in earnest, I was moaning along with her. And when she cried out and came, I groaned as Mr. Happy twitched in frustration.

Fluidly she dismounted and flattened herself along my side, tracing small designs on my skin. I looked over at her and when I saw the sultry look in her eye, I knew I was in trouble. I futilely pulled at my restraints yet again. A grin spread over her face as she chuckled in a low voice; silkily she whispered in my ear, "Oh – we have hardly begun yet Dean. Just give in to the sensations."

* * *

**NOTE 6/15/2010: **I am NOT going to update this story until I get 2 more reviews. I have over half of the next chapter archived on my computer, and the rest of the story outlined. Until I hear back a little more I'm just going to save them in my computer and work on a different story that I need to finish. And why is it that the only people I get reviews from are Australian or American - with a single one from Germany? In fact, percentagewise, I get more reviews from Aussies than any other nationality.

I must give credit to MauMauKa for their work, A Young Fledgling's Blackboard Sayings. I thought it, and A Young Fledgling's Blackboard Sayings part 2, were hilarious when I read them and one of the sayings just stuck with me – I couldn't resist slipping it in. If you want to read them for yourself, they are story id #'s 5582809 and 5585085.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: AtB**

* * *

Dean is in trouble now, what is she going to do to him (evil grin) ?

I would like to take this chance to thank mavrosal, sistersbychoice, and Talisen for their reviews of the last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Silly me, I had to start writing another story. This one was going to be a TB/Criminal Minds cross – BUT I think it is going to end up being a TB/CM/SPN cross. This time, however, I plan to have the whole thing written before I start posting so that I can release it on a regular weekly schedule. So, no one gets to see it yet – unless I decide to have someone beta it.

* * *

For the next hour she teased and licked and probed and kissed and nipped and sucked every sensitive spot on my body, even some I didn't know I had. The sensations were so intense that sometimes I thought I would either pass out or explode. Every time that happened, she would ease off for a minute or so – and then pushed me past the point she had paused.

When she first started, I was too mad at her, and too focused on getting free, to pay much attention to what she was doing. It didn't take long for that to change under her ministrations – soon I was twisting in my restrains from the pleasure I was receiving rather than in anger with her. Three times she brought me to the extreme brink before pausing just long enough for me to regain control - then she would alter her method and start again. All I could do was moan and groan in pleasure and frustration.

Once I almost begged her to stop teasing and just fuck me – but her finger on my lips and the look in her eyes stopped me. I may not be able to control much, but at least I can control whether or not I am blindfolded and gagged – and I would rather not be.

The fourth time she decided to go with an awesome blowjob. Beginning with a slow deep kiss, she worked her way down my chest and abs while licking here, sucking there, and gently nipping now and then – all the time rubbing herself against me as she worked herself lower. I was wound so tightly by now that her every touch sent jolts of almost painful pleasure through me. Finally, she lay between my legs. Glancing up, she met my eyes with her own; a sultry half smile slowly appeared on her as she slid each of her hands under an ass cheek. Still looking me in the eye, she took my tip into her mouth and began to suck, darting her tongue out to lick around my shaft. As I twitched in her mouth, I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations.

She stopped and whispered, "Open your eyes Dean – look at me." I did so; she rewarded me by slowly working her way down to the base of my cock, all the while keeping her eyes on mine. Once there she used her tongue on my balls while she enthusiastically sucked me off. I was at my limit and began to dread her backing off as she had before, when suddenly she ran her nails down my ass. I exploded into her mouth and she took me. I can't believe she allowed me to cum that time.

She was now lying curled alongside me, tracing the contours of my muscles while allowing me a respite to get my breath back. I pulled my hands down and realized I had a nice bit of play in the chain. That gave me an idea, and I swiftly acted on it before she could read my thoughts. Rolling so that I was now on top of her, I placed one knee between her legs, grabbed hold of the headboard and pulled – forcing her to sit up in order to avoid knocking her head against it. I now had her trapped between my arms, the headboard and her body. Looking into her face, I raised an eyebrow, smirked and winked at her. She allowed a slow languorous smile to spread across her lips, leaned forward and whispered, "Not bad Dean, not bad at all – you surprised me." Then she ducked under one of my arms and slid behind me.

Pushing me as far forward as she could – she held me in place, grabbed hold of my cock and began expertly rubbing it. Whispering in my ear from behind she threatened, "Perhaps I should call Erik and have him join us."

I freaked out and pushed back against her as hard as I could – not that it did me any good. _There is no way I am going to go along with that idea. I wasn't about to do so at Fangtasia, and I am not going to do so here_. At least my energetic resistance seemed to get her attention for she reassured me, "Ok … ok … I won't. You wouldn't get any pleasure out of it and that's what all this is about."

She forced me to lay face down on the bed and told me, "However, for your imaginative maneuver, you get to talk – as long as you don't ask to be set free."

"Don't you dare invite Erik into our bed!" I half yelled at her, "I don't get off on something like that!"

"I know. I could hear what you were thinking the moment I mentioned it. You would be surprised though how many guys actually do want to do so."

"Well I'm not one of them." I retorted.

"I know, and I wouldn't push you to do anything you didn't want to do. I was just curious to see how you would react to such a suggestion." She explained.

"Well, now you know." I said; I pulled on my restraints, "I feel a little exposed here."

"Don't worry; I would never push you past your personal comfort level. I can read your mind – and the idea of having Erik here is way past it. Now relax – it's time to continue."

"Continue?" I asked.

"Yes … you didn't think we were done yet – did you?"

"I thought we might be." _I'm not sure I'm up for more of this._

"Dean, you are very lucky. I am giving you a gift that you will never forget. One of the best nights of sex you ever had."

_She has a point – after tonight no one else will be able to compete_. "And ruin sex with anyone else for me."

She shook her head and chuckled. "No, this is just fucking – and it may be hard for any casual sex you have to compare. However, it will not be able to compare to any relationship you have with someone you deeply care about."

"I don't do relationships – they just get in the way of my job."

"You can't keep the truth from me Dean – you've had relationships before, you even think you have a son from one of them." She paused for a second, "Well, this is a downer. The thought and mention of … Lisa has made it so that you really aren't interested in continuing right now."

_I can't believe I am saying this to someone who is so hot._ "Actually … you're right … I'm not."

"Very well then … I guess we're done for the night … I'm hungry, are you hungry? I have pie in the fridge downstairs."

"Pie!" I exclaimed, "You have pie? I love pie. What kind?"

"That perked you up. There should be cherry and peach available." She got a mischievous look on her face, "Or maybe I should just leave and let your brother free you."

She got up and started getting dressed. When we finished she headed for the door. I pulled on the cuffs. "Hey … you're not going to just leave me, are you?" I asked.

She turned and looked back at me, "Why not?"

My mind raced, "Because he doesn't have the key." I answered.

She appeared to debate what to do before replying, "Run your fingers down to the bottom of the rail you're attached to." The she turned and left the room.

I started to yell for her as I did what she suggested – and shut my mouth when I found a thin chain hanging there. Pulling it up, I found a key at the end of it – more specifically a handcuff key. I groaned and shook my head. I could have gotten free at any time if I had just known it was there. I released myself and placed the cuffs on the bedside table. _I think I'll sleep in the adjoining room._ Pulling my clothes on, I headed out the door and downstairs. I could hear Sammy yelling at Magan, though I couldn't hear her replies.

"… so when is Erik going to feed off of him again? Or is it going to be Wolfram this time?"

"Well then why did you do it … "

"Look, I know he can tell what you are doing – I even got the impression he can feel what you are feeling … '

As I headed for the kitchen where they were, I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"He's my brother and I love him. We watch out for each other, I just want to know what to look out for … "

Magan answered, "There is nothing to look out for."

"I don't believe you." Sammy retorted.

"I don't care if you believe me or not – it's the truth. Erik owes him till Tuesday night."

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"Dean," Sammy looked over at me with an exasperated look, "What the hell are you doing – getting deeper in with these vampires for?"

"I don't think that I am." I countered as I looked past him to Magan. She nodded to confirm what I said.

Sam started to say something, but Magan interrupted him, "Your brother ate the cherry pie, all that's left is peach – do you want it a la mode?"

"Sure. I responded.

She opened the freezer and proceeded to pull several packages out. Handing me a carton of vanilla bean ice cream, she turned and opened the fridge to pull out a covered pie pan – which she placed on the kitchen island. Pointing to a cupboard and a drawer she said, "Plates up there, silverware down there. Help yourself." Then she started fussing with the other packages from the freezer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm out of prime rib roast, and with you here I figure I had better make two." She pointed to the smaller package and added, "Those are steaks for the two of you to have when you wake up." She finished unwrapping the roasts and put them on trays on the counter, "Just leave these alone, they need to thaw and warm up to room temperature before I cook them tomorrow."

"You're coming back tomorrow?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, in the afternoon." She answered as she walked toward the pantry. She went in and returned with an odd-looking package, which she took over to a squareish kitchen appliance. She took a square pan out of it and proceeded to dump the contents of the various bags in the package into the pan; then put the pan back in the appliance, plugged it in and pushed a few buttons before pushing it to the back of the counter.

"Okay, what's that?" I queried between bites of pie.

"It's a bread machine. When this light goes out there will be high protein, high iron bread inside ready for you to eat."

_Oh – fresh bread and steak, sounds good._

Sammy, of course, could not just leave it at that. "What's with all the fussing with what we eat?"

"Well, for one thing, your brother should eat a certain diet to counter-act the blood loss. Not a problem, all the food in the house is good for that. However, I must admit to being a bit of a mother hen. I like cooking and fussing like this; and I don't have much of an opportunity as I'm usually around vampires'. You benefit from it – why complain?"

"I just don't want to be in your debt. This all seems like too much for a little blood." Sammy admitted.

"Well, there are other benefits for us … and I would like for Alric to meet Dean – for reasons of my own." She informed him, "Now tomorrow, on my way here, I plan to stop at the bakery I get my pies from and pick up a few more – any preferences?"

I responded, "Cherry or apple."

"What about pecan or lemon pie?" Sammy suggested.

"Ooh, pecan sounds good too." I agreed.

She sighed, "Ok, why don't I get pecan, cherry and peach?"

"Why peach?" I asked.

"It's my favorite type. Anyways, I need to leave – it'll be dawn in a couple hours." She walked to the utility room and removed a leash from a hook. "Honey, **come**." She called. From down the hallway leading to the master bedroom, the dog came trotting out. "Good girl." She praised her as she attached the leash to her. "I'll see you boys tomorrow." She called out as she headed out the door.

After she left, Sammy looked over at me and said, "Dean, I'm worried about you. I don't think you realize what is going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well … Erik informed Bobby and I that, besides being able to communicate telepathically, they can also feel each others feelings. While you were screwing Magan, before he bit you, he told us that if he wanted to he could tell us exactly what was going on between you two. In addition, just now she admitted there are other benefits for them. How much do you want to bet Erik was right there, in her mind, while you were fucking her upstairs?"

"Are you saying she was possessed or something?" I questioned him.

"No … I don't know … more like their being two parts of one whole."

"Have you ever heard of something like that before? 'Cause I know I haven't."

"No, I haven't either … it's just the impression I get … just think about it Dean."

"Well, I think you're wrong."

"No, you just want me to be wrong; I hope I am."

"You are," I countered, "You have no proof that you are right. You just think you are."

"And what if I am right Dean?"

"I'll worry about it then Sammy; but I don't think you are." I changed the subject, "We're gonna have a long day … night … whatever tomorrow. I'm gonna go upstairs and get some sleep. You better call Bobby, if you haven't called him already."

"I have," Sammy snapped, "I think I'll do the same."

"Fine!" I snapped back.

I went upstairs, followed by Sam, and entered the first bedroom. Stripping off my clothes, I climbed into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So how does everyone like my newest chapter? Reviews are always appreciated.**

**7/5/2010: When I first put this story out, my traffic information went down for 3 days. I'm not sure exactly how many people were reading this. Please send a quick note and let me know how it is? **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next installment. Sorry it took so long, but real life kept interrupting – and when I did get time to write my muse kept directing me to work on the story I plan to post after I finish it. Finally, I held her down and told her I needed to get a new chapter out for this story and Meet the Ancients – she didn't like it, but complied on this one. Next up, a new chapter for my other story.

As usual, I dedicate this chapter to the reviewers of my last chapter. Thanks mavrosol and sistersbychoice. I would also like to thank mscello for adding me to their alerts.

On another note, I would like to thank XxXSocksXxX for adding my TB story Meet the Ancients to their community,"Eric Oc's".

* * *

**Chapter 7: AtB**

I felt Magan enter the parking lot at Fangtasia and quickly finished what I was working on. From there I went to the door and opened it for her just as I reached it.

"Perfect timing as usual, My Love", she said by way of greeting.

"So how went your tryst with Dean, Lover?" I asked her as she walked through the door.

"You were there – or might have well have been, what do you think?" she replied saucily.

"I think you quite enjoyed yourself", I answered with a smirk.

I pulled Magan roughly to me and bit her lower lip; I know she is in no mood for any extended foreplay right now. As I sucked the blood from it, her response was to undo my belt, and then start to do the same to my pants. I hiked her skirt up and she groaned as I slid my fingers slowly under her underwear. Pushing her wet core against my hand, she whispered to me, "I want you, here and now My Love – fuck me."

I was more than willing to comply with her wishes. As she freed me from the restriction of my pants I reciprocated, ripping her underwear off in a fluid movement. With no further pause, I lifted her, plunging deep inside her waiting sex and slamming her up against the wall. Plunging savagely into her again and again, I growled, "Mine", in time to my thrusts – echoing her repeated cries of, "Yes." I moved faster and faster until she could no longer do any more than pant and moan. I felt thru our bond that she was almost ready when she released one last pleasure filled moan and exposed her neck. Accepting her invitation, I triggered her release – and as her pleasure tinged blood slid down my throat, I followed her over the edge.

Leaning against her against the wall, I can feel sunrise swiftly approaching. I gently removed my fangs from her carotid. As I licked at the wounds to close them, I whispered in her ear – "Wrap your legs around my waist." As she did so I bent over her lips – she licked her blood off my lip as I seized hers, I still feel the need to dominate and claim her, and did so with my kiss. Pulling back, I commanded her to wrap her arms around my neck. When she complied, I told her, "Hold on." Quickly as possible, I took her down to our bedroom, leaving a line of shredded clothing behind us.

Tossing her onto my huge hand carved bed, I crawled on top of her and began marking her body as mine using teeth and hands and lips. All that I felt was a primal and raw need to own her. The bedposts carved to resemble Viking prows never seemed more appropriate. When she reached to pull my head down to hers – I seized hold of her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Rising up on my arms, I looked down into her face and told her, "You are mine!"

She pulled against me half-heartedly a few times – then gave in, "I yield, claim me."

Without restraint, I fell on her again: she pressed her body against me – entwining her legs with mine. I redoubled my attention, using every scrap of knowledge about her I possessed to make her scream out my name over and over in release. When finally she lay panting and exhausted I asked her, "Whose are you?"

"Yours", she whispered.

"Who do you belong to?" I demanded.

"You"

"Who do you belong to?" I reiterated.

"My Lover"

_She knows how I want her to answer. If it is games she wants – it is games she will get._ Instantly I was off the bed and had her at the edge on her knees. Holding her hips firmly, I slipped only the head of my huge cock inside her quivering entrance. Again I purred,"Who do you belong to?"

"My Viking Lover."

I pulled out, leaving only the very tip resting against her wetness. I heard her moan out, "No", as she attempted to push back – but I held her immobile.

I growled, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Erik Northman, you", she finally relented.

As I plunged deep inside her, I heard her cry out, "Oh … yes Erik … yes … more …" as I permitted her to move in time to my ever-increasing thrusts.

When I knew she was ready, I slowed and asked her, "What do you want Lover?"

"This Erik … I want you in me, ravaging me … proving I am yours!"

I intensified my ministrations grinding my hips against her as I drove into her and withdrew. I pulled her upright against me, roughly playing with her breasts and squeezing her nipples. She was incoherent by now, only able to moan and sigh as I pleasured myself and her. Allowing one hand to travel farther south, while holding her tightly next to me with the other, I caressed and stroked her nub. As the waves of her orgasm overtook both of us – I sank my fangs into her neck to enjoy her delicious blood offering.

As her spasms subsided, I clicked my fangs away out of her skin – turning her and lifting her in my arms. She was exhausted and limp as I pulled back the silk covers and lay her on the bed. Sliding in next to her, I held her cradled against me, snicking my fangs back out I bit into my wrist and fed her my blood. _With the blood she lost earlier tonight, I should not have bitten her these last two times – but my primal need to possess and hold sway over her would not be denied. _As she tiredly sucked at the wound, I lazily ran the fingers of my other hand over her back and arms; she snuggled up closer to me. Just before I planned to stop her, she pushed my arm away. Always nice not to have to worry about giving her too much – she seems to instinctively know the limit to what she can take.

_I am rapidly approaching my limit for how long I can stay up._ I pulled her down to lay next to me on the bed, reaching to pull the luxurious covers over us. She stretched and smiled sensually. I curled up and gathered her up spoon style with her back to me. She feels so warm – I have found I enjoy feeling her warmth against me. I asked, "What are you thinking My Lover?"

"That possessive sex is the best sex we've had." She responded with a smile.

I chuckled at her reply. "Oh really … how was it any different than when we take someone else into our bed?"

Her amazement spilled over to me. "One – we usually take another female into our bed. Two – this was just me, alone, with another male. Three – I was with someone else, whom I felt a strong attraction to. I think the last reason is why you acted so very possessive."

Pondering her answer, I asked only half jokingly, "Is there anything I should worry about?"

She snuggled closer. "A vampire with self-confidence issues? Of course you don't … not any more than I need to worry about any of the vermin you take alone into our bed to feed from."

I thought about what she said_. I must admit she is right; no one I take for my meals has any chance of replacing her. That explains why I find Dean to be confusing also. Normally anyone who dared touch my mate the way he has would be risking their life; but since our feelings are linked, and she is not indifferent to him, it makes sense that I would not be able to harm him_.

She looked around at me, "So My Love, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking your attraction must be why I am so confused about whether or not to kill him – I do not believe that I could." I pulled her closer, "And I was thinking about how much I like to savor your warmth. I find it very comforting and relaxing to lay like we are and absorb the heat you radiate."

She yawned, "Hhmmm … I prefer feeling the coolness of your skin rather than the heat of a living being against me when I sleep. I end up overheated otherwise, kicking away the bedcovers to cool myself off … what will you do when I turn?"

"I have not thought about it – I suppose that is part of why I am in no hurry for you to do so."

She yawned again, "How long till you die for the day, because I don't think I can stay awake any longer."

"Soon Lover, go to sleep." I need not have said anything for I sensed her breathing change as she relaxed and fell into a deep slumber. Loosening my hold on her to make it easier for her to extricate herself from my death grip later, I found myself continue lightly stroking her skin. _I know she is going to screw Dean at least once more before Alric arrives. I wonder if she knows where he is and what he is doing; I forgot to ask her earlier. It is odd that he is unavailable for so long. _Suddenly darkness overtook me and all went black.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. Looking around, I remembered the previous night and all the craziness that had taken place. Of course, the sex was absolutely awesome. I looked at my watch, 1:30 PM – if anyone had told me or Sammy 24 hours ago we would be the guests of a vampire Sherriff and his mate, or that said vampire sanctioned our killing something we hunted, we would never have believed them. Rolling out of bed, I quickly showered, dressed and headed downstairs.

"You're doing what Tuesday night?" I heard Sammy ask uneasily.

Calmly, Magan responded, "I'm having a large get together here. Don't worry, I've a catering company that I've used before which specializes in mixed gatherings."

"In other words – you are throwing a party for a group which includes humans and vampires." Sammy retorted, "Why does it have to be here?"

"Someone is having a party?" I asked.

Sammy replied, "Yeah … she is … while we are here." He paused before adding "Good to see you up bro."

"And why are you having this party?" I countered.

Magan merely explained, "Alric asked me to when he comes to break your bond. Moreover, it has to be here because this is the only location that isn't a lair. None of them want to give away the location of a daytime resting place."

I posed, "What if we don't want to be surrounded by vampires?"

Magan clarified, "Actually there should be more humans than vampires present. Ought to be 14 humans, 13 vamps – plus the catering staff is human and the donors are human."

"Donors?" Sammy questioned.

"Yes – for the vampires." She spelled out, "There will most likely be 20 of them."

"You mean there are people who volunteer to allow vampires to drink their blood just as if they are food?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes – and they are very well paid for it." Magan explained,"It's just for blood, no sex or anything more. It's not Erik's preferred source, but in mixed social situations it's either donors or True Blood."

"Whoa … okay, too much information. So me, Sammy and Bobby don't have to worry about being bitten?"

"No one will feed from you even if you wanted it – too soon after you have been fed on. Sammy and Bobby will only be bitten if they ask to be bitten. They won't be mistaken for donors as they all wear a gold bracelet with a tag engraved with their blood type. No bracelet means off limits."

Sam asked, "I suppose we don't have a choice …"

Magan interrupted, "Nope, sorry, as I said Alric wants it."

Sam inquired, "So who will be the human guests?"

Magan explained, "The two people Erik used to have a bond with as well as some friends of theirs. The rest are the human companions of vampires. I only have met two of them before. Any more questions?"

Sammy and I looked at each other, he shrugged and I answered, "Not right now."

The oven timer went off and Magan went over to the stove, turned it off and reset the timer.

"Isn't that done?" I questioned her.

"The roasts still need to sit in there for two hours. It's a method I found that's foolproof." She told me.

"So you're staying here for another couple of hours then?" I queried her.

Magan laughed, "No – your brother volunteered to take them out, slice them and put them in the fridge for me."

That doesn't sound like Sammy, so I inquired, "Sammy?"

Sammy blushed but said, "I didn't want you to do anything stupid if she stayed here." He addressed Magan, "Not to be rude – but aren't you leaving now?"

"In a moment, I just have a question for Dean."

"What?" I asked her.

"How were your dreams last night?"

_I had flashes of dream memories. Erik pushing me up against the wall in the bedroom upstairs – whispering in my ear and preparing to enter me, while I quivered in anticipation. The two of us entwined on the bed at Fangtasia, tongues dueling – the feel of our rock hard cocks throbbing pressed between us_. Feeling disturbed, I shook my head and answered, "Patchy … I don't remember much."

There was a knowing look on her face as she informed me, "They get more intense and realistic after a night or two."

Chagrined, I exclaimed, "Oh, hell no!"

She merely answered, "Oh, hell yes."

Sam watched me carefully, "What did you dream about dude?"

I was not about to tell him anything, "Never mind Sammy. Remember when you walked in on me and the Doublemint twins, when you wanted to gouge your eyes out with my knife?"

"Yeah", he said cautiously.

"I want to gouge my brain out."

Magan interrupted, "I'm sure the two of you have plenty to talk about before your friend gets here, I'll be going now." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

A note to all, the Viking helm carved bedposts idea came from a real bed I saw at the Nordic Heritage Museum in Ballard WA.


End file.
